End of the world for Bloom
by Seinnaread
Summary: Bloom's world is turning upside-down after the dance for the begging of the school year. Sky gets hurt really bad, Daphne tells Bloom she has two brothers that everyone thought was dead, the Trix kidnaps Mike and Vanessa, and Stella gets so sick she doesn't want to go shopping! What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

The End of the World for Bloom

Chapter One

(A normal day at Alphea)

It was a beautiful morning at Bloom's house, the sunlight welcomed Bloom to get out of her bed. Bloom was excited for this was her first day back at Alphea. The summer seemed so long and boring. All she could think about was her final battle with the Trix. Plus she hasn't seen Stella, Sky, or any of her friends lately. Bloom rose out of her bed and got dressed. She wore an aqua colored shirt with short sleeves and the shirt cut in half. The shirt had two pink hearts on the bottom left-hand corner. She also wore a dark blue jean skirt that layered on one another. She had aqua colored high-heeled boots that Bloom thought Stella would love. After she got dressed, Bloom ran downstairs to get a quick breakfast and say goodbye to Mike and Vanessa.

"I can't wait to get back and see all my friends!" Bloom said as she cast the portal spell that takes her to Alphea. Lights of blue and green spun around Bloom as she stepped through the portal.

When Bloom stepped out she saw the beautiful pink and blue castle which is Alphea. She arrived just in front of the gate entrance where Mrs. Griselda welcomed the new girls, and the ones that are coming back.

"Bloom, it's certainly nice to see you again." Mrs. Griselda said welcoming Bloom back.

"Bloom!"Bloom had just enough time to turn around before someone had tackled her to the ground. Bloom looked up to see the girl that tackled her was none-other than her best friend out of the Winx, Stella.

"Hey Stell," Bloom said getting up. "It's good to see you too."Both girls got up and hugged.

"If your little reunion is done girls," Mrs. Griselda said glaring at the girls. "I would just like to say, that you all have the same rooms." The excited girls rushed past Griselda and ran to their rooms.

Everything was just as Bloom remembered it, the ivory walls and floors, the pink and blue curtains around the glass windows. Stella and Bloom ran through the halls of the school until they got to their suite. Something was there that wasn't there the last year; there was a plank that said, "_**Room of the Winx Club."**_

"Well, let's see if the room's still the same."Stella said as she opened the door. The room was just how they left it three months ago; the small den area had baby blue walls and white ivory tiled flooring with a small rose pink couch. To the right a pink door that led to Stella's room. Inside her room she has orange walls and a queen-sized bed with a yellow comforter and orange pillows. The bed had dark brown wood base. Her curtains are a see-through yellow. There is another room to the right; it is Flora and Bloom's room. The walls are a light green with pink curtains. There's a balcony you can go out on, because they lived on the second floor. The room has two beds in it, one is green and one is blue. The last room is Techna and Musa's room it has dark blue walls and the same tile flooring that is in every-room. There are two beds in this room also, one is dark purple that matches the room perfectly, the other is midnight-blue. Stell and Bloom finished looking around and both sat down on the couch.

"Oh Bloom," Stell said getting off the couch to stand in front of Bloom. "What do you think of my outfit?" Bloom didn't really look at Stella's outfit before, but she had to admit it was really cute. Stell wore an orange, glittery tank-top that came right above her belly-button. She also wore short jean-shorts. Her shoes were orange flip-flops. Her hair was down like it normally is bangs and an orange head-band to hold her long golden hair back.

"It's really cute Stell." Bloom said. "When do you think the other girls will get here?"

"I don't know," Stell said lazily. "Wait, when do you think the guys will get here?"

"I don't know, but I haven't seen Sky since the fourth-of-July party I invited you all to."

"I miss Brandon, and I won't get to see him till' tonight."

"I know something that'll help you wait," Bloom said with a mischievous grin. Stella just looked at Bloom confused.

"We are going shopping for our dresses for the dance tonight!" Bloom said excited.

"Yes! I so want to get going let's go now!" Stell said grabbing Blooms hand and running out the door of their room.

By the time Stella and Bloom got back it was time for the party. All the rest of the girls showed up while Stella and Bloom were gone. Everyone gave hugs and said how much they missed each other. Then they finally began to get ready. All the girls looked amazing in their gowns; Stella wore a sleeve-less gown that sparkled like stars. The dress was tight at the top then at her waist flowed to her feet. She had dainty sandal-shoes that are easy to dance in. Musa had a rose red gown that had one sleeve that draped around the top half of Musa's arm. The red gown flowed silk down to her feet. You couldn't see her shoes. Techna wore a short purple gown that came to her knees. The dress has spaghetti-straps and is tight at the top. She has a neon-green belt around the waist and after the belt the gown puffs out in layers until they reach her knees. She has on neon-green boots that sparkle in the moon-light. Flora's pink gown is simple; short, draping sleeves and the gown goes down to the floor. Lastly, Bloom was wearing a light-blue gown that shined like the moon. The dress was strap-less and silk. The dress flowed like water down her legs till it hit the floor like a waterfall. The time was six and the sun was going down.

"Girls, you ready?" Stell asked the five girls in the room.

"It's time to start the New Year."Bloom said as all the girls gathered for a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**This is my first fanfic, would like constructive criticism. Already put up the first chapter and just figured out how to use the website. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

(The Dance)

The girls went down the stairs of Alphea to see five Red Fountain boys waiting for them.

"Glad to see you finally made it." A brown-headed boy with brown eyes took Stella's hand and kissed it.

"Brandon, you know I always have to look my best for a dance. It takes time to look this good." Stella said flipping her hair.

"Yes, we all know how long it takes for you to get ready Stell." Said a magenta-haired boy with midnight blue eyes as he rolled his eyes and took Musa by the hand.

"Riven, that's not nice." Musa said as she play-smacked him on the head.

"Well I think we're all used to Riven by now so it really doesn't matter." A boy with blonde-hair and blue eyes said as he took Bloom by the hand.

"Sky does have a point." A midnight blue-haired boy with green eyes said taking hold of Flora's hand.

"The chance of Sky's point being right is one hundred percent." A boy with orange-hair and glasses with green eyes took Techna's hand.

"Timmy's right." Techna said.

"Come on Riven, I want to dance!" Musa pulled Riven out to the dance-floor. The first song that they danced to was up-beat. They stayed on the floor for another song, Brandon and Stella started dancing to the slower song. On the third song (Which was a slow-dance song.) Sky and Bloom danced to. Sky held Bloom by her waist and held her close. Bloom had placed her arms around Sky's neck and laid her head on his chest as they moved across the dance-floor. Sky slowly pulled Bloom away from him so that Bloom could look at him. Bloom looked at Sky's face and got lost in his crystal-blue eyes.

"Bloom, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Sky said once the song had finished.

"Sure." Bloom said as Sky locked arms with her and started to walk.

"Where are we going Sky?" Bloom said looking at him.

"I told you, on a walk." Sky said with a grin.

"I know you better than that Sky, and you know it." Bloom turns Sky around so she could look in his eyes.

"Sweet Bloom," Sky said softly. "Don't let your temper get the best of you right now."

"Ok," Bloom said as she put her arm around Sky's. "But I know something's up."

"You know me so well it's hard to surprise you now." Sky said as they walked toward Annabelle Lake. They walked down to the shore of the lake. Sky put his hands over Bloom's eyes.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Bloom giggled.

"Like you suspected, I had something planned."Sky then took his hands away from her eyes. There was a blanket and candles on the grass beside the lake.

"Sky, it's amazing!" Bloom said as she squeezed Sky tight.

"Remember, we did the same thing last year."Sky said still winded from Bloom's hug. They both sat together on the blanket.

"So, what's wrong?"Sky said with a knowing look on his face.

"How did you know I had a bad feeling?" Bloom said to Sky.

"Like you said earlier, I know you, and you look like something's wrong."Sky said looking sympathetic at his girlfriend.

"Please, Bloom," Sky took her face in his hand and gently turned her face toward him. Bloom had tears streaming down her face.

"Bloom, why should your face have tears running down them?" Sky said, but Bloom just snuggled up to his chest to cry some more. Sky once again turned Blooms upturned face toward him.

"No matter how horrible it is Bloom, I will always be there to protect you."Sky vowed as he took Bloom's face and wiped away her tears. Soon their faces were a breath-length apart. Sky gently pulled Bloom a little closer to him. Their lips touched, Sky pulled Bloom closer to him. He felt a strong desire to protect Bloom no matter what it came to. Whatever this feeling Bloom has it's going to have to wait, because Sky is never letting anything happen to Bloom. Sky and Bloom slowly pulled apart, but still in each other's arms. Bloom had a light smile on her face as Sky helped her up.

"I actually hoped that wouldn't have ended so fast." Sky said pulling Bloom closer to him.

"It wasn't that fast Sky."Bloom said as she started to lead both of them back to the dance.

"I wonder where Bloom and Sky went."Stella said as Brandon twirled her around the dance-floor. Techna and Timmy are playing on their new tablets while Helia took Flora on a walk around Alphea's gardens. Riven and Musa had finally stopped dancing and are listening to Musa's IPod. Brandon turned Stella so that her back was facing him. Then Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist as they swayed back and forth. The song ended and Brandon slowly led Stella off the dance-floor.

"Brandon, are you ok? You always dance with me till' the last song." Stella looked at Brandon concerned.

"It's nothing Stell, just let me get a drink."Brandon said walking toward the punch bowl. Its strange Brandon has never felt like this before, he had a really bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Like something bad was going to happen. Brandon then faked a smile and walked back to Stell.

"Come on Stell, let's go dance some more." Brandon said with the fake smile plastered on his face.

"No, I don't think so mister. I know that look something's wrong." Stella said aggravated. Brandon then lost his fake smile.

"I don't know what it is Stell. I just got a really bad feeling when we were dancing." Brandon said with a worried look. Stella looked up at him sympathetically. Brandon started sweating.

"Brandon, do you want to go for a walk?" Stella said with a worried look.

"Sure Stell," Brandon said staring into space. Stella gently wrapped her arm around his waist and led Brandon toward the halls of Alphea.

"So, what do you think of the new song Riven? I got the music, but I don't have the lyrics yet." Musa said taking out the one ear bud she had in her ear. The reason she only had one is because she was sharing the other with Riven.

"I like it, but what sort of song is it going to be; a love song, a family song, or what kind?"Riven always loved helping Musa with new songs, it was always something special. Then all of a sudden Riven felt sick. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't think he was going to barf, but still didn't feel good. Musa noticed something was wrong.

"Riven, are you ok?" Musa said concerned. Then she pulled Riven's face toward hers. He looked pale and he was sweating.

"Do I need to take you to see Mrs. Ophelia?" Musa said all ready putting Riven's arm around her shoulder. Riven didn't say another word as Musa helped him limp to the nurses office.

"Sky, I don't feel good." Bloom said in short gasp. Sky looked at her worried. Her face was as pale as the moon and she was sweating.

"Relax, Bloom we're almost back at Alphea." Sky said starting to walk a little faster. Then Bloom collapsed in Sky's arms.

"Bloom?" Sky gasped looking down at his girlfriends limp body in his arms. Sky then picked Bloom up bridal-style and held her tight. Sky sprinted as fast as he could back to Alphea.

"Brandon, you don't look good." Stella said looking at Brandon's pale face. Brandon felt worse than he did at the dance. Now his head throbbed with dull pain and his eyes couldn't focus on anything. Then it became hard to breath.

"Stell, I don't feel good." Then Brandon's world went black. Next thing Stella knew Brandon was on the ground and out cold.

"Oh my gosh, Brandon get up!" Stella yelled as she went to the ground and tried to wake Brandon up. It was no use, he wouldn't wake up.

"Thank goodness I'm near Mrs. Ophelia's office!" Stella said tears streaming down her face.

"Relax, Riven we're almost to Mrs. Ophelia's office. She'll know what to do."Musa panted. It was taking all of her strength to practically carry Riven to the nurses' office. Not that he was fat; he just had more muscle than Musa. Riven had passed out a couple minutes earlier. Musa was relieved when she was finally within sight range of the office. Then she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"Mrs. Ophelia you have to help, Brandon past out in the hall I couldn't carry him all the way here!" Musa heard Stella in the nurses office, Musa could tell she was close to tears.

"Calm down Stella." Said the soothing voice of Mrs. Ophelia, then Musa saw them both rushing out of the office. Mrs. Ophelia saw Musa carrying Riven.

"Musa, just take Riven to one of the beds and lay him down."Mrs. Ophelia said rushing past her.

Once Musa got in the room she saw Bloom laying unconscious in one of the white beds and Sky crouching beside her.

"Musa, the same thing happened to Riven?"Sky said looking up at her.

"Yeah, he said that he wasn't feeling good so I took him here."

"Same thing with Bloom," Sky said looking back down at Bloom. Then Mrs. Ophelia came back in the room carrying an unconscious Brandon. She laid Brandon down when Stella came in behind her. Musa could tell she'd been crying. Then Stella looked shocked seeing that Bloom and Riven were in the same state as Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Finally updated, thanks for all the good reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

(Panic attacks)

"They all had panic attacks." Mrs. Ophelia said informative.

"What panic attacks, all of them?" Sky said confused.

"Yes, and apparently at the same time too," Mrs. Ophelia said.

"Brandon did say something was wrong." Stella mused.

"So did Bloom." Sky said. Sky had been at Alphea all night, awake, waiting to see what was wrong with his best friends and his girlfriend.

Brandon woke up in the nurses' office at Alphea.

_How did I get here?_ Brandon thought. He saw that Riven and Bloom were in the beds beside him. They all had a confused look on their face so Brandon assumed that they didn't know why they were here either.

"Oh look Bloom, Brandon's up." Riven said in a nicer tone than usual.

"Hey Brandon, how do you feel?" Bloom said gently.

"I'm tired, but guys, how did we get here?" Brandon said confused.

"We don't know we haven't seen anyone." Riven groaned. "We've been awake all day!" Riven pulled his pillow over his face. The door slowly opened. Mrs. F's head popped through the door.

"Finally, Mrs. F. why are we here?" Bloom said as Mrs. F. walked in the room.

"You all passed out after you had a panic attack." Mrs. F. explained calmly.

"Wait, how did we all have panic attacks at the same time?" Riven said.

_I'd like to know the answer to that too. _Brandon said in his head.

"What'd you say Brandon?" Bloom looked at him.

"Brandon didn't say anything Bloom." Mrs. F. said confused.

"Yes he did!" Riven said trying to prove his point.

"You might all want to get some rest. There's a group of people who would like to see you soon." Mrs. F. walked out the door.

"You did say something, didn't you Brandon?" Bloom said puzzled.

"I said something in my head." Brandon said.

"Brandon, think of something else." Bloom said quickly.

"Why?" Brandon said.

"Just do it!" Bloom yelled.

_Fine, hot head,_

"I heard that!" Bloom started jumping up and down on her bed.

"_Wow, I heard it too." _Brandon heard Riven's voice in his head.

"_This must be like a new power or something."_ Bloom's voiced excitedly in Brandon's head.

"_This is weird,"_ Riven said, his voice rang in Brandon's mind.

_I'm tired; I'm going to take Mrs. F. up on her offer._ Brandon said in his head.

Bloom woke up in a black room.

_This is weird. _Bloom thought to herself in the darkness.

"_Bloom, you're here too, I thought I was alone here." _Riven's voice popped into Bloom's head.

"_I thought it was just me."_ Brandon voiced in Bloom's head. A small light showed in the dark room. Bloom could see Brandon on one side of the room and Riven on the other. Bloom was in the middle of the room. The floor gave way and they were floating in middle of nowhere. Then the scenery changed to the forest. The moon shone down to where Bloom and the boys were at. An orange light came toward them. Brandon and Riven stepped protectively in front of Bloom.

"Brandon, Riven, its ok. It's only Daphne." Bloom said standing in front of the boys. The orange light then transformed to Daphne, Bloom's sister.

"Good, you're all here." Daphne said looking at the boys.

"Why did you bring us here Daphne?" Bloom said walking to Daphne leaving the boys behind her.

"I needed all of you here." Daphne said still looking at the boys.

"Why do you need us Daphne?" Brandon said walking closer to Daphne.

"This is a mission for Bloom, although I need you boys to accompany her." Daphne said tears started to form in her eyes.

"Daphne, are you ok?" Then Riven finally walked up to where Bloom and Brandon were.

"I'm fine Riven; Bloom I figured out something is alive that I thought was dead a long time ago." Daphne's voice cracked.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Well, they're not an 'it'." Daphne said with tears streaming down her face.

"They," Brandon asked.

"Brandon, I didn't tell Bloom this before, we have two brothers. They're both my little brothers. One is older than Bloom and one is younger." Daphne's voice cracked with every word.

"What do we have to do Daphne, to unite you and Bloom with your brothers?" Riven said with determination in his eyes.

"Riven you have a courageous heart I can sense it." Daphne said.

"What you have to do is solve this riddle to find the older brother.

_Strong is the heart of the heir of Sparx,_

_Now the beginning of your journey starts,_

_Where rubies sparkle and emeralds shine,_

_Things can be lost in time,_

_There is a book on Sparks,_

_That we all used to hold in our hearts,_

_Bravery can be in danger,_

_And families will never waver."_

Bloom and the boys all looked at Daphne.

"Goodbye Bloom, Riven, and Brandon." Daphne started to fade.

Bloom, Brandon, and Riven all woke up at the same time. Riven pulled his legs on the side on the bed at sat himself up.

"_What just happened?"_ Brandon's voice popped into Riven's head.

_Dude, you need to stop popping into my head. It gets annoying. _Riven said standing up out of his bed. Then the door opened, Mrs. Ophelia came in.

"Good, you're all awake." Mrs. Ophelia said with a grin.

"There are some people who want to see you." Mrs. Ophelia said opening the door to let the other people in. When the door opened Stella was the first to rush out. She ran to Brandon and tightly hugged him around the neck.

"Don't you scare me like that again," Stella said as she hugged Brandon even tighter. After Stella came in Sky walked over to Bloom.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Sky said, and then gently kissed Bloom on the lips. Flora walked in, Techna.

_Where's Musa?_ Riven thought, and walked over to the edge of the room to look out the window. Riven then saw Musa pacing underneath the room outside.

"Guys I'm going to go for a walk." Riven said leaving the room. He was followed by some oks and whatever's. Once Riven was outside he walked over to Musa.

"What are you doing out here?" Riven questioned Musa as she looked up at him. Then there was a crash up above them.

"What was that?" Musa yelled as she ran over to Riven. Next thing they knew they saw Bloom in her winx flying through the air and then crashing into the cement brick wall. Bloom then got up shaking.

"You witches will never get my power!" Bloom yelled into the sky.

"Are you sure about that little princess?" Riven looked above and saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, hovering in mid-air. Icy then flew over to where Bloom was standing.

"We don't want you're power princess, we want to kill you. We also want to see you whimper and cry. We want our revenge. You took away our victory and now we'll take away you're happiness no matter what it takes." Icy said as she grabbed Bloom by the throat. Riven had enough he drew out his saber and Musa went into her winx form, and then as they tried to go and help Bloom Darcy stood in their way.

Bloom was struggling in Icy's grasp. Bloom then instinctively brought up her foot and kicked Icy in the face. Bloom did a backwards flip and landed on her feet. Icy wiped away some blood that trickled down to her chin from her mouth.

"Ice storm!" Icy yelled at the top of her lungs and clear shards of ice sped like bullets at Bloom. Bloom tried to dodge the spell. Then a shard of ice pierced Bloom in the side. Bloom pulled out the ice and blood started running down from the hole in her shirt. The ice didn't pierce that deep luckily for Bloom. Icy then, as Bloom was distracted, round house-kicked Bloom in her side and Bloom fell to the ground hard. Icy stood over Bloom laughing evilly. Bloom then swiped Icy's feet from under her and Icy came down.

"Fire sphere!" Bloom yelled and hurled a sphere of fire at Icy. Little did Bloom know Stormy stood behind her getting ready for her only lethal attack.

"Deadly lightning!" Stormy yelled with all of her might and tons of black lighting escaped from her fingertips. Sky was coming in to help Bloom when he saw the lightning coming toward her.

"Bloom, no!" Sky screamed and ran as fast as he could and jumped to get in front of the lightning. Sky felt searing pain all through his body and finally gave way to the darkness that engulfed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Had a busy schedule, couldn't write much. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**_

(You're going to be alright)

Brandon saw Sky get hit and charged at Stormy.

"What did you do, witch!" Brandon screamed cutting Stormy's arm as she got up. Blood started pouring out of Stormy's wound. Brandon was so mad at the witch that he was about to finish her off. Then Stella came and yanked Brandon back. Brandon had a face that showed he was out for blood.

"Brandon, you're not a murderer." Stella said looking at Brandon then she looked behind him where Sky was laying unconscious on the ground.

"I know Stell, I just got so mad." Brandon sighed as he looked at Sky.

"You two done with your little pity-party," Musa said holding a shield with her right hand, trying to fend off Darcy's attack.

"Cause I need a little help!" Musa said as the shield broke.

"Come on Stell, let's go help her." Brandon said as he ran up to Darcy. Stella gave him a look of amusement then flew after him.

"Come on Sky, get up." Bloom said letting a few tears escape from her eyes. The battle with the Trix has been done for awhile. Everyone was helping clean up, except Bloom, Brandon, Riven, Stella, Musa, and of course Sky.

"Hey Bloom, he'll be ok." Musa said putting a comforting arm around Bloom.

"Of course he's going to be alright!" Riven said pacing around. "He always is…." Riven trailed off to look into nowhere.

"Bloom…." Sky's eyes fluttered open and coughed.

"Sky, hey it's me," Bloom said hugging Sky tight. Sky grunted.

"I'm so sorry!" Bloom said quickly letting go.

"Hey Bloom," Sky looked up at Bloom with mist in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm going….." Sky said as he was cut off by Riven.

"Man, don't even finish that sentence!" Riven said kneeling down beside Sky with a look of warning and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bloom; I was just trying to help you." Sky said completely ignoring what Riven said.

"I know, and it's going to be ok." Bloom said gently holding Sky's head in her hands. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry," Sky said slowly lifting his burnt hand and wiped away Bloom's tears with his thumb.

"Ok," Bloom's voice cracked. Sky slowly pulled his hand away when he had wiped away all of Bloom's tears.

"I love you." Sky said with all the meaning in the world. Bloom was about to break-down. She couldn't handle this, half of Sky's face being burnt, his clothes ripped and burned from the lightning, and lightning marks running all across his body.

"I love you too." Bloom whispered knowing she was about to lose it. Stella realized Bloom was not doing the best and just staring at Sky with a look of pure horror, anger, and pain.

"Bloom, how about we take Sky to see Mrs. Ophelia." Stella was surprised at how horse her voice was. The guys then realized what was going on and took Sky to the office while Bloom, Stella, and Musa stayed behind. Once the guys were out of site Bloom broke-down to the ground, with tears streaming down her face. She shook and cried, both the girls tried to comfort Bloom, but it wasn't working. Then suddenly Bloom got up with eyes puffy and red,

"He needs me." Bloom stated dully. She wiped away her tears and slowly walked to Mrs. Ophelia's office.

_Just breath, it's going to be fine. _Bloom thought to herself. She peeked around the corner before entering Mrs. Ophelia's office. Sky was still awake, but just laying there. He heard Bloom walk in.

"Hey Bloom, where have you been?" Sky said lifted his head up and groaned.

"I've been thinking." Bloom whispered as she gently pushed Sky's head back against his pillow.

"What have you been thinking about?" Sky said grabbing hold of Bloom's hand.

"Nothing that you should be worried about," Bloom whispered into Sky's ear. To Bloom's surprise, Sky didn't ask what it was. He just looked at her, with a look of pain and sadness. Then he winced in pain. Everyone in the room lurched forward.

"Are you ok?" Bloom voiced worried.

"I might not see you anymore." Sky whispered where only Bloom could hear.

"What do you mean?" Bloom's voice cracked even though she was trying her hardest to be strong for Sky.

"I mean, I might die." Sky looked down to the ground.

"No, no, you won't, Sky..." Bloom pulled Sky's face toward her, "You're going to be alright…" Bloom let tears escape from her eyes, but she didn't care anymore.

"Bloom I don't want to argue with you, but I know that I'm not ok." Sky looked at her with deep, loving eyes. Bloom couldn't say anything because somehow she knew it was true.

"You're so kind, amazing, compassionate, and beautiful. You're everything a guy would want. I thought I was the luckiest guy in Red Fountain when you first said that you'd go out with me. Now, I see I was right." Sky whispered and slowly closed his eyes. Bloom kissed Sky's forehead.

"I promise you, you'll be fine." Bloom cried into Sky's chest as he lay there unconscious.

Bloom finally fell asleep on the side of Sky's bed around one in the morning. Riven was still up with Brandon.

"He's going to be fine. Right Riven?" Brandon stared at the wall.

"The truth or what you want to hear?" Riven looked in Brandon's direction, Brandon didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'll say what you want to hear first. He's going to fine once Mrs. Ophelia fixes him up. Real answer, no, he's not going to ok. I mean look what happened to him! He got mauled by Stormy's attack! A lethal attack, I want him to be ok. The truth hurts though, it hurts a lot." Riven got up and paced around the room.

"Riven, no offense, but I didn't think you cared that much." Brandon said looking at Riven confused.

"Of course I care! He's my friend! Why wouldn't I care?" Riven yelled at Brandon.

"Dude just chill, it's not going to be fine, but at least act like it's going to be for Bloom's sake." Riven knew Brandon was right so he took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair. Riven fell asleep around three in the same chair he's been in all night. His dreams were filled with the Trix. They laughed as they watched Bloom cry over Sky's limp body. When Sky finally died they took Bloom and froze her, the thing that Riven hated was that he couldn't move. He just watched two of his friends die. Everything started to blur in his dream.

"Dude, Riven wake up." Helia was shaking him. Light filtered into Mrs. Ophelia's office so Riven guessed it was morning. Brandon and Bloom were both still asleep. Brandon was sitting on the "bench thing" in the window laying his head against the wall. Bloom was in the same place she had been. Stella and Musa were whispering in one corner of the room and occasionally would send sympathetic glances Bloom's way. Techna and Timmy were in the middle of the room on their phones looking at something on their holograms. Helia was in front of him, and Flora was waking Brandon up.

"We figured out that if your dream was right then we should go to Sparks immediately." Timmy said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What, we can't just leave now!" Brandon got up and walked over to Timmy.

"I didn't say we were all leaving." Timmy glanced down at his phone.

"Since Daphne said for you, Riven and Bloom to go, then we'll do what Daphne asks. Of course Musa and Stella will go with you." Timmy sounded more confident as he looked at Brandon. Brandon calmed down, just a little, but he did.

Brandon shifted in his seat beside Stella.

"Brandon, he'll be fine, don't worry." Stella sounded just as worried Brandon, so that didn't make him feel any better.

"Stell, I'm sorry I'm so down right now." Brandon twitched a small smile. Stella leaned against Brandon's shoulder. Brandon looked over at Bloom, she stared out the window not looking at anything her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked fine, if you didn't know Bloom. All her friends could tell she was down.

_Let's see if this works. _Brandon said trying to reach out to Bloom through his mind.

"_See if what works?" _Bloom popped into his head, and then he noticed she was looking at him.

_I wanted to ask if you were ok. _Brandon looked at Bloom.

"_Don't worry about me Brandon. I just want to get to Sparx so we can find my brothers and then pay those witches back for what they did to Sky." _Bloom growled in Brandon's head, and Brandon was taken aback by how fierce Bloom sounded.

"Hey guys we're here!" Musa's voice interrupted Brandon's next thought.


End file.
